ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AvzinElkein
Xyz Base Monsters Xyz Base Monsters can exist, yes. As is the case with Xyz Tuner Monsters, an Xyz Base would always have an effect that lets their Rank be treated as a Level, but Compositions that require Xyz Bases can simply specify the Rank of the Xyz Base, meaning they can work with Levels or Ranks. Cards that specify Composition Bases also do this with the Quality. As for Spectrum Bases, I like where you're going with it, but for reasons that will be explained in their fic, Spectrums actually can't have Types like Tuner or Base. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:32, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :: Ah; since an Xyz Monster has a Rank, that means you cannot use them for Timewarp Summoning, correct? --AvzinElkein (talk) 18:35, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Not them, not Compositions, not Spectrums, and not Hybrids that have a Rank/Quality/Wavelength, unless their indicator is being treated as a Level. Then they are eligible. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:39, November 8, 2014 (UTC) : How does Yushi Yurozuya send Prism Beast - Sky Swan to the Event Horizon to Timewarp Summon Iridesk Ruler Sini? --AvzinElkein (talk) 18:44, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Forgot to fix that card to match the new rulings. Taken care of. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:54, November 8, 2014 (UTC) How do I delete cards I didn't realize didn't follow guidelines?. --AvzinElkein (talk) 19:09, November 8, 2014 (UTC) You can't. Only admins (YRPOtaku169/Y-Tak, Comet Knight/CK, and me) can do that. I'll take care of it. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 19:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC) : What happens to a Composition Material when it's deactivated? --AvzinElkein (talk) 22:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, this wiki doesn't want to edit cards that Konami already did (like nerfs or buffs of existing cards OR anime/manga remakes). You can do this freely on my wiki, though, if you want. And as Admin Taylor said, he will take care of it and, try next time to follow the rules. It is just your first time. And, what about the idea you wanted to do based on my Covered with Flames template? You can freely do here, actually. Or even make some cards for that archetype... LionHeartKIng (talk) 19:21, November 8, 2014 (UTC) : ...I completely forgot about the whole ordeal, sorry. :( --AvzinElkein (talk) 19:33, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to YCW! Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:57, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Feel free to stop by our Chatango. : I would, but I have no idea how to do so. --AvzinElkein (talk) 19:58, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Use the link in the community message in the recent contributions page, then sign up in that link. That's "our Chatango" admin Ytak said. LionHeartKIng (talk) 21:50, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Pixel HERO Idea I'm not even sure if that's the name I'll give it. I'll figure something out. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:34, November 9, 2014 (UTC) : Fair enough, fair enough. LHK says that the flaws in Spectrum Summoning make it either worthless or overpowered.... --AvzinElkein (talk) 16:39, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Nah, didn't say that. I just said I like Spectrums. LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:47, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Master Hand and Crazy Hand. I'm already aware of how their names relate to the Latin words for "right" and "left", but I like your idea. They might end up with completely different effects if I actually use them, though. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 19:31, December 23, 2014 (UTC) They might just be Effect Monsters, maybe Level 10. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 21:39, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ...Personally, I'm not sure. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 03:16, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Whoa, back up a spell, dude. I don't even know the direction the Alpha HEROes are going, so IDK if this new card is gonna work. This is REALLY jumping the gun. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:20, December 27, 2014 (UTC) But, hold on to that idea on paper or in a word doc. No reason to assume it couldn't work once things are finalized. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 20:04, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Completing what RK just said, I personally save some random stuff (either they are archetype support or archetype ideas) in Notepad, then I make them come to surface when I feel like it. The rest are for personal use only. LionHeartKIng (talk) 20:17, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Not this one, amigo. The Pixel HEROes stay true to their name by being only heroic characters. No villains. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:42, December 28, 2014 (UTC) "If you have a Scale 1 card in your Pendulum Zone, you can Pendulum Summon this card." --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:06, April 3, 2015 (UTC) "This card can be Pendulum Summoned regardless of the Pendulum Scales of the cards in your Pendulum Zones."? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:33, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Was the message you left on my talk page destined to me? Or you meant to send it to someone else? -- 21:12, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay. Yes, tell me why. -- 21:40, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay... it could be something like 戻った黒魔術師リターン・ブラック・マジシャン. It's literally "Returned Black Magician - Return Black Magcian" (the first half of the name is in kanji, and fulfills the Pendulum "Magician" archetype's condition, the second is in katakana and allows it be a "Dark Magician" monster.) -- 11:46, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :Uhm, the name's more or less right. Though the monster effect is a bit tricky because counting the Magicans in the Graves open a whole lot of naming problems. I suggest to change it into supporting "Magician" Pendulum Monsters + "Dark Magician" monsters. -- 17:14, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, that should be good. But why you guys don't post your card here? -- 17:54, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Auroral Rename I didn't feel like constantly noting the Aurora cards that weren't actually part of the Archetype once the Archetype starts getting filled out, so I gave them a small tweak so I wouldn't have to. :P --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:50, June 12, 2015 (UTC) I know it is, and you have my permission. I wasn't going to make one myself, anyway. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:02, June 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm good with it. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:51, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Help with two things I couldn't find you on Chatango, so I figured I'd hit you up here. Two things I could use some help with: 1. A name for a Pixel HERO based on Ryu from Street Fighter (since he got into Smash). 2. The Wavelength for an Aromage Spectrum Monster I made. Think you can help? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:30, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I can tweak the HERO name, but for the Aromage... Ehehe. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 21:22, June 18, 2015 (UTC) You didn't miss any, but obvious Archetype name is obvious (yes, I've played Shovel Knight). --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 22:11, June 18, 2015 (UTC) They're decent. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 22:20, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: I can explain some stuff! One thing I'm not clear on: Do the pieces of the Spectrum Wheel disappear after you Spectrum Summon a certain number of times? Everything else I think I got from the article on them. Thanks! --Trey Arclight (talk) 02:06, June 21, 2015 (UTC) C. Numbers I'm good with them. :) --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:24, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Name trouble! In order to make sure I create an appropriate Japanese name, what is exactly the meaning of the word "foil" in its name? -- 10:59, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Skype Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:01, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I have it. Igknights I initially only changed Errant since Pendulum Tuners are primarily limited due to being easily exploited, but since Errant and Hospitaller were meant to be related, I changed Hospitaller to a Gemini as well. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 05:43, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Au Contraire Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 04:18, December 14, 2015 (UTC) https://mobile.twitter.com/ReverseMaple/status/675964338960756737 But there will be. ;3 GSTART Fixed. Fixed again. Actually, the template was edited to correspond with what was on the main page. The template essentially had a mistake in it. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 05:43, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Monoliths Yup. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 21:37, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ...You won't even tell me what the game is? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 20:03, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Fixed. I haven't played Undertale, so I unfortunately can't be of help. =/ --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 20:08, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Commission Update Hey Avzin. I know it's been forever and a *bleep*ing day since you commissioned me that Duel. I've been very busy over the last few months, but now that I'm more free, I'm back on track with it and I plan to finish it by January's end. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 23:40, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Hopefully. I have a payment I need to make in February. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 00:52, January 17, 2016 (UTC) *thumbs-up* --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 00:57, January 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Practicioners Wow; glad someone noticed my hard work! In seriousness, though, and I really don't mean to sound stubborn when I say this; but if you're referring to "Mi-go", I intend to keep it as Level 1. Don't worry, though; I included an effect that can Special Summon itself from the hand. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:55, February 5, 2016 (UTC) I'd been mulling over defensive/healing effects for Blood Protector the whole time, but I just never figured out how to run them until now. Also, I'm fairly certain neither Starve Venom nor the actual Fusion Dragon (as I firmly believe Starve Venom is the Evil HERO to the real Fusion Dragon's Elemental HERO) will have healing effects, so I feel safe giving them to Blood Protector. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 02:29, February 12, 2016 (UTC) "Evil HERO to Elemental HERO" means I believe Starve Venom is a corrupted upgrade or evil copy of the actual Fusion Dragon that Yuri can somehow Summon without needing the original. It's a Level 8, which is the same Level as Rune-Eyes, Beast-Eyes, and Crystal Wing, and thought it doesn't have their 3000 ATK, it's still different from the 2500 ATK of the other Dragons. Ergo, Starve Venom isn't the actual Fusion Dragon. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 02:40, February 12, 2016 (UTC) I could very well be wrong, but if I'm not, and we never see the true Fusion Dragon, then ARC-V, the most coherent series yet, will have a plot hole. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 02:53, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Yes. Unlike Blood Protector, I have no solid effect idea for Night Glow, and I don't want it to end up doing the same thing as Starve Venom/real Fusion Dragon. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 03:01, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :"Ergo, Starve Venom isn't the actual Fusion Dragon." But, if you watched episode 91, then you will see that the 4 Yu's (basically 3, because Yuto is within Yuya) go berserk after the Summon of Starve Venom, not when " " was Summoned. That's my assumption on this issue. LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:16, February 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Link Mana Monsters Yes, there can be Mana Monsters. You'll probably have to look at my talk page to input the coding for the color scheme, though. Believe me; I tried doing it myself, but had a bit of trouble. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:49, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :Yes; just be sure I be credited for it (just "Psychid" will be fine). Thank you. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:11, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes; the Mana Effects of any Mana Monster treated as a Spell Card cannot be negated. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:50, November 5, 2017 (UTC) About Rainbow Wyvern Already working on it.--Comet Knight (talk) 01:58, February 24, 2018 (UTC)